george_devalierfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa Roma
Major Augustus Roma Vargas (born December 1886 in Rome, Kingdom of Italy) is the grandfather of Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, and the leader of the Italian resistance in his village. Biography Grandpa Roma's story is being told in 'Autumn Leaves'. Relationships 'Helena Vargas' Helena Vargas was Grandpa Roma's wife. When he first saw her, he walked up to her and asked her to marry him. It took her one month to answer. After she passed away, Roma never stopped thinking of her, even decades after her death he still mourned for her. 'Renaissa Vargas ' Reinassa Vargas was the daughter of Helena Vargas and Roma Vargas. When she fell in love with a man, Grandpa Roma had a huge argument with her in which he begged her to not go away but eventually she did and he never saw her again. 'Lovino Vargas' Lovino is the eldest grandson of Roma. He only wants the best for Lovino and often forgets that Lovino has an own mind or feelings. When Roma finds out about Antonio's feelings for his grandson, he tries to tell Lovino that Antonio is no good for him since he thinks Antonio could bring Lovino into danger. After Antonio is being tortured by the Gestapo (following Lovino's breakdown) Grandpa Roma stands up for him and acts as the one who helps Lovino and Feliciano to get through the pain. After the war he finally lets go of his grandsons and with that he and Lovino seem to have come to terms. 'Feliciano Vargas' Feliciano Vargas is the youngest grandson of Roma, that's why (and because of Feliciano's open nature) Roma feels responsible for Feliciano and often treats him like a child. When Feliciano betrays the Resistenza by telling Ludwig of the American landings Roma is extremely frustrated and disappointed. When Feliciano had a hard time coping with the missing of Ludwig, Roma supported him. He mentions he is proud of Feliciano. Roma acts like a attachment figure for him, though this changes after the war when he allows him to move out with Ludwig. Their relationship, in the end, is a warm and friendly one. [[Antonio Fernández Carriedo|'Antonio Fernández Carriedo']] Antonio is Roma's informant. At the beginning of the story, he and Antonio share a warm friendship, he often invites Antonio to stay longer and treats him like a close family member. This changes however once Roma finds out that he has a "infatuation" with his eldest grandson. He fears the Spaniard could bring Lovino into danger, therefore his demeanour towards Antonio changes partially to a hostile one. Grandpa Roma struggles to accept Antonio, but in the end he accepts him for Lovino's sake and it seems, he and Antonio get along well. 'Ludwig Beilschmidt' At their first encounter Roma seems not too delighted to see Ludwig, because he is the reason Feliciano got shot; he keeps their exchange formal but listens to his request to save Alfred. After the war, he welcomes Ludwig into the family and lets Feliciano move out with him. 'Aldrich Beilschmidt' They seem to have known each other from the past, having fought on two different sides of a battlefield and seeing each other's battle skills. Category:Characters